


Spira Heat

by LewdCookies



Series: Edge of the Old Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Condoms, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Groping, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Woman on Top, dominant female, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Felyna, a frustrated soldier on leave, gets the perfect chance to unwind and scratch her itch with a random bar hookup.Story set in the Star Wars Old Republic setting.





	Spira Heat

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [Norko](https://twitter.com/Nork_the_dork). Used with permission.

Sunsets on Spira were better than the pictures, Felyna thought pleasantly to herself as she looked out over the pristine white sand beach. The ruddy twilight of dusk was slowly settling itself over lively tourist resort, it’s name completely lost to her, which was located on one of the many islands that dotted the planet wide ocean like lilies on a pond. A gentle breeze tugged at loose locks of her black hair, and carrying with it the ever present scent of sea and seaweed. It did little to relieve her from the last dregs of daytime heat that still lingered in the air. But she could already feel the heat dissipating and would soon be replaced by the cool crispness of nighttime on Spira.

It was the last night of her extended leave. The squad of Republic Commandos she was part of had spent the past month in a nearby system weaning in rookie commandos. As fun as breaking in cocky rookies with an ego the size of a moon might have been it was still gruelling work. So as a reprieve they had all been issued a week’s leave to recuperate, and what better place for some R&R than Spira, the famous beach planet?

The week had passed by in a blur of various beach activities and, like any good soldier on leave, heavy bouts of partying and drinking alongside fraternization with the locals so to speak. The previous night, Gaen had disappeared with his arms around the waists of a pair of pantoran girls and hadn’t shown up until midday, looking ragged but very pleased with himself. Women couldn’t resist a man in uniform as the old saying tended to go.  
Granted, Felyna thought amused, neither did men for that part. Both her and Leilani had flirted mercilessly with anyone who’d given them an appreciative look during the past week and she was pretty sure the mirialan medic had at least caught one or two during the past couple of days. She hadn’t had as much luck herself she thought with a grimace while pushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear. No one had really caught her eye, not that there was a lack of choice cuts as Leilani had remarked mirthfully after they had arrived on the planet.

Her green eyes wandered over the crowd and scenery around as she waited for the rest of her squadmates to show up outside the club that was going to be the starting point of their last bar hopping night on the vacation planet, some place called “The twirling Twi’lek”. She’d scoffed at the name when she saw it earlier and she was pretty sure she’d seen “The twisting Twi’lek” further up the street. As she looked she spotted various vantage points and hiding places she could use if the blaster bolts started fly-  
With an annoyed frown she let the thoughts scatter to the breeze, she was here to relax and have fun. Nothing else. But such was the life of a commando she thought with some bitterness, always ready to spring into action. Even during the time of peace they were currently at, not that she’d call it very peaceful-  
Felyna let out an annoyed sigh to vent her thoughts and she rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers before settling in to gaze slightly at the crowds again to make the time go faster.

As she looked over the milling crowds she saw a woman in her mid-twenties with soft facial features stare back at her with jade green eyes hidden underneath a large fringe of almost coal black hair. The rest of it tied together in a large but sloppy ponytail, locks of frizzled hair sprouting everywhere. She wore her makeup lightly, some eyeliner to accentuate her eyes and lipstick. Her skin was heavily tanned, but even then she could see the marks of scars on her bare arms and legs, in particular a long one that went up around her left leg. She was dressed in a light blue sleeveless crop top, the shoulder straps of a bikini top visible on her shoulders, and a black flared miniskirt that showed off her slim legs that ended with a pair of very simple sneakers. Her fingers drummed idly on the small leather purse she carried in her hands as if she was waiting for something or someone.

It wasn’t until she moved her head slightly that she realized she had been staring at her own reflection in an adjacent shopping window all this time. She felt her cheeks flush out of embarrassment, which in turn made her even more embarrassed about herself. Had it really been this long since she had dressed this casually? Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember the last time she had dressed down this much, and the last time she could remember was the after she had finished boot camp. Which had been some years ago by now she reckoned, after that came deployment and then later retraining to be commando and after that came-  
Felyna sighed deeply to herself and shoved the thoughts into the dark recesses of her mind. She rolled her shoulders in an attempt to get rid of the knot of feelings and frustrations she felt between her shoulder blades. By now, she reckoned, she had enough vacation time to last her six months or more considering how long she had been on active duty. But, she added quickly to herself, it ran in the family most likely. A weird sense of patriotic duty manifesting itself in borderline workaholic tendencies.  
She chuckled darkly to herself as she glanced over the crowd again, still waiting for her other squad members to join her.

Her eyes settled on a pair of shirtless guys walking past her carrying surfboards, obviously fresh from the surf based on their wet looks, and she gave them both an appreciative examination before a whistle caught her attention and she saw the others approach.  
“Raven, You know you don’t have to scout out every location we hit.” Jacinto said with mirth in his deep voice.  
“Just wanted to catch the sunset,” she replied and gave a sideways nod towards the adjacent beach, “Figured I might as well get two things done at the same time.”  
“Yeah right, we saw the look you gave those two surfers that walked past you,” Gaen remarked, “Trying to end everything with a bang? A gangbang that is,” He gave her a very exaggerated smirk and wink.  
Felyna replied the zabrak with an equally exaggerated eye roll.  
“Ha ha, very funny Gaen, afraid I might outdo you do?” she retorted playfully with a smirk of her own.  
“You’re very welcome to try Fel,” he replied back smugly.  
“Yeah no thanks, I’ll pass,” she replied in turn with a dramatic scoff, “I’d like to be able to walk to the shuttle tomorrow.”  
“You guys done or should we give you some time to get at it?” Rokas asked, the togrutan squad leader clearly used to the playful bickering between his squad members.  
“No sir,” Both Felyna and Gaen replied in unison, both of them grinning. Leilani sidled up next to Felyna as the group walked towards the front door.  
“Not a bad choice though,” she quietly said to her friend and squadmate, sound very appreciative, “You do know how to pick your targets.”  
Felyna laughed for a moment before replying.  
“Don’t tell me you’re getting jealous all of a sudden?”  
“No, of course not,” the mirialian replied with a playful wave of her hand, “But maybe you should be aiming a bit higher. I’ve never really seen you as the surfer type.”  
“Let’s just call it an occupational hazard,” she replied amused.

“Gentlemen!” Jacinto said as he stood up from his seat, “And ladies of course,” he added with a court nod towards Felyna and Leilani, who both raised their glasses in reply.  
“Since when have they ever been ladylike?” Gaen interjected humorously.  
“Since when we set our foot on Spira,” Leilani retorted, “Don’t worry. We’ll kick your ass in PT next week.”  
After the laughter had died down, Jacinto spoke again, his deep voice rumbling through the music playing in the club.  
“I propose a toast! To Delta Squad, the meanest and toughest motherfucking commandos around!”  
“To Delta, oorah!” came the unified reply before they downed the contents of their shot glasses.

Felyna’s eyes teared up as the liquor burned its way down her throat and forming a small heated ball at the bottom of her stomach. She coughed for a second before she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand before speaking.  
“Fucking hell Rokas, what is this stuff? It tastes like liquified combat rations dipped in napalm.”  
“Shesharilian vodka,” Rokas replied, apparently unperturbed by the drink and already busying himself by pouring up a second shot and giving her a broad grin, “It’s good stuff.”  
“Yeah, once it has killed a couple of thousand taste buds,” Felyna joked sarcastically and grabbed a beer can of the table and downed half the contents in an attempt to wash away the burning aftertaste in her mouth. After which she made a slight grimace before looking at the can.  
“This has to be the cheapest beer I’ve ever tasted,” She said to no one in particular, “It tastes like piss. No wait,” She held up her hand for dramatic emphasis, “It tastes more like diluted paint thinner than actual beer.”  
“It tastes pretty okay to me,” remarked Gaen, taking another chug of his can as a demonstration or as if to simply spite her.  
“Maybe, but then you have the marvelous ability to drink pretty much anything that gets put in front of you,” Felyna said as she gave the zabrak a look of slight disgust, “I’m pretty sure the picture of your reaction from that glass of twi’lek liquor is still up on the photo wall back at base.”  
The smirk on the zabrak’s face diminished slightly, causing hers to grow in comparison.  
“To my defence,” Gaen said pointedly, “It was actually not that bad.”  
With a dramatic scoff in response Felyna rose up from her seat in the corner sofa next to Leilani.  
“Anyway, I’m going to get me something proper to drink from the bar. Anyone need anything?”  
A chorus of negatives came from the others, some holding up their own drinks.  
“Suit yourself,” she said dismissively before tracking her way through the crowds to the main bar desk. Which was located underneath a cage where a pair of twi’leks, dressed in the bare minimum and adorned with intricate patterns made in neon coloured paint, were indeed twirling around to the rhythm of the pounding music. One of the bartenders, a Duros, having just finished serving another customer looked at her with his red eyes as she approached.  
“Whatcha want?” he said with a noticeable drawl to his basic.  
Felyna gave the menu that was scrolling by on a screen mounted above the bar a quick glance.  
“A Corellian Wake Up Dead Nitro beer, in the bottle please.”  
“Alright, one beer coming right up.”  
Two minutes later she was sipping on her perfectly chilled bottle of, in her opinion, excellent beer and was feeling pretty good with herself at the same time.

“Careful with that or you’ll wake up dead tomorrow.”  
Felyna stopped mid-sip and turned her head to stare incredulously at the source of the comment. Who turned out to be a male mirialan, he was about a head taller than her and was currently looking at her with a big grin on his face.  
“Excuse me?” she asked, confusion apparent in her voice while giving him a quizzical look. Her reply was apparently not what he had expected as his grin faltered slightly.  
“Uhm, I said,” he stumbled for a split second, “Be careful with that beer or you’ll wake up dead tomorrow,” he continued quickly afterwards with renewed vigour in his voice.  
“Is that so?” Felyna said bemused and cocked her head slightly, “Because based on the cheap piece of shit beer in your hand I would say you’re either a cheapskate or planning for an easy night out on the town.”  
She nodded at the beer can in his hand with the neck of her bottle. Which she recognized as a cheap knock off beer brand. Something that was hard to get really drunk on unless copious amounts were ingested.  
“Oooor,” she continued unabated, “It tells me you weren’t planning to get too drunk tonight and instead planning on setting your sights on trying to woo some girl who clearly has had too much to drink instead for an easy score. To which I say, nice try,” she raised her bottle in a mock salute at him.  
But instead of storming off in a huff as she had actually assumed that he would do after getting being shot down he surprised her by bursting out in laughter..  
“Well that’s me busted I guess,” he admitted after the laughing had stopped, “Although truth to be told it was more the former than the latter.”  
“That you’re a cheapskate?”  
“No, that I was planning for an easy night out on the town.”  
“But that’s not much of an excuse for being a cheapskate though,” Felyna pointed out after another swing of her own beer, “I mean there’s plenty of decent beers that aren’t too expensive.”  
“Like what?” the mirialan asked with growing interest.  
“Well I could tell you just to take a look at the menu,” she nodded towards the screens above the bar desk, where a number of different types of alcohol scrolled by, “But I’ll humor you then. For starters Fat Tire is a pretty good middle ground, it tastes pretty good, very sweet too and the alcohol level is pretty low too so it won’t get you too drunk if you decide to go overboard.”  
“So I take it doesn’t taste like a tire then?” He commented with a smirk.  
Felyna give him a forced smile, which in turn only caused him to smirk even more.  
“I can see your sense of humor is almost as bad as your pick up lines,” she remarked unimpressed.  
“While the lines might need some work you have to admit it worked rather well.”  
“Well I can’t deny that,” Felyna admitted. Not to mention she was starting to find his company interesting as he at least seemed to be an admirable fellow based on her initial impressions.  
“Tell you what though,” he added after emptying his beer can. Felyna was partly impressed and somewhat disappointed that he didn’t try to crumple it up on his hand, “I’ll give that beer you mentioned a try. I mean it’s the least I can do in this case as a favour. Can or glass?”  
“While either or works in a pinch,” Felyna replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders, “I’d start with a glass anyway. It has a tendency to affect the taste a bit.”  
“Okay;” he replied chirpily before turning towards the bar.

As he was busying himself with dealing with the bartender Felyna threw a quick glance back at the others only to catch Leilani giving her a sly smile and a silent thumbs up while the others were neck deep in some intensely animated discussion. She quickly looked back and found herself checking him out instead. Like most mirialans his skin was green, but unlike Leilani’s it was a shade darker. The best way she could describe it to herself was that the colour reminded her of fresh avocado’s or kale leaves. His hair colour was black very much like hers but a shade lighter, if you could describe it as such. He looked relatively fit and she wondered if he was a pilot or something. Like all mirialans he had a set of geometrically repeated tattoos on his face, in his case it was a series of triangles in an interlocking pattern located beneath his eyes. Which were violet in colour and seemed to carry a lively spark to them. He was dressed casually, a shirt with a few top buttons undone and a pair of knee length shorts and sandals. If anything he looked like any other visiting tourist on Spira. But in short he was by all regards, a quite attractive person Felyna found. She hid a faint smile behind her lip of beer bottle as she realized she might be in for an enjoyable evening with him. In more ways than one if she played her cards right.

In due time he returned back to her, with a glass of beer in his hand. The two found a vacated table nearby and sat down on the tall chairs facing each other.  
“The name’s Carwyn by the way,” he extended his right hand over the table to her.  
“Felyna,” she replied curtly while they shook hands. His hands felt rough to the touch, she wondered briefly if he was a soldier like her or a hired gun of sorts even.  
He cocked his head slightly to the side as he looked her over, an amused look in his violet eyes.  
“Funny, you certainly don’t look like a Cathar.”  
This time it was Felyna’s turn to burst out laughing.  
“Now that’s one I actually haven’t heard before,” she gave him an amused smile.  
“So tell me Felyna,” Carwyn asked after giving his new beer a taste and giving her an appreciative nod, “What brings you to Spira?”

Felyna brusquely shoved Carwyn up against the wall as she pushed her lips against his, the move catching him slightly by surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down towards her. He let out a muffled noise in the back of his throat, something between a confused grunt or a protest. She responded by kissing him harder, her tongue trying to establish its dominance over his in his mouth. Up this close to him she could smell his deodorant and beneath that, sweat and sea. His mouth tasted of beer and condiments but she didn’t care about that the slightest as she made out with the increasingly compliant mirialan in the hallway right outside the door to her hotel room. She felt his hands fumble for a moment on around her waist before finding some traction. She gasped into his mouth as she felt them grab handfuls of her butt. To which she responded by giving his lower lip a playful but sharp bite before pushing his hands up against the wall and applying some pressure against his groin with her knee. Right now, she was in the one who was supposed to be in control and not him.

They broke away panting, her hands still pinning him against the wall. He gave her an amused look and looked like he was going to say something but silenced him with a look that brokered no arguments.  
“I’m going to give you one chance to walk away,” she said under her breath while looking at him with a husky and intensive look on her face..  
“We can stop here if you think this is too much or,” she couldn’t resist to give him a cocky grin as she continued, “Or I can drag you into my room and fuck the shit out of you for the rest of the night. It’s up to you.”  
Right now Felyna was feeling the buzz from one too many strong beers and a knot of sexual frustration that had been brewing inside her for a while and had really let itself known during her stay on Spira. She was hoping Carwyn was willing to let her relieve some of that tension. If not, she was going to put her other travelmate into good use for a while. It never hurt to be prepared for anything.

Carwyn seemed to mull over the decision, a mischievous spark visible in his violet eyes. Felyna knew it was a load of crap. She’d seen the looks he had given her, which, to be fair, she had done in turn. She increased the pressure of her knee against his now rapidly engorging member. He grunted slightly in response before slipping his hands out of her grip, catching her by surprise as he grabbed a handful of her rear again.  
“Well you don’t see me running do you?” he said playfully while looking down at her, both obviously amused and aroused at the same time.  
That was just the reply Felyna wanted to hear, the smile on her face suddenly looked borderline feral.

The door to Felyna’s hotel room barely had time to close before she was on him again, her lips pressing hard against his as they kissed, her hands exploring his body while she felt his explore hers. She heard at least one shirt button plink against furniture as she popped his shirt open. Carwyn made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a complaint. But the sound died out quickly as her fingernails raked over his hairy chest. She felt his hands trying to grope her breasts but she pushed them away and he settled for caressing her arms and shoulders instead. She began trailing a series of kisses and nibbles down his neck and over his chest. She sank lower and lower on her knees, giving his chest and abdomen quick kisses and nibbles.

Felyna unclasped the buckle on his belt and began to pull down the zipper over the growing bulge at his crotch while giving him a sultry look. Almost agonizingly slowly she began to pull down his shorts down his legs.  
When they were halfway down his ankles she suddenly shoved him towards the bed. With a rather surprised look on his face he stumbled backwards, his shorts continuing to slide down his legs and arms flailing for balance before he rather ungraciously flopped backwards on top the bed with a grunt. Felyna’s lips curled upwards in an amused smile at the spectacle as he flailed about a bit more. It hadn’t been the first time she had pulled that trick on a lover and the results used to be rather spectacular as they usually got caught off guard by it. Well at least he landed on the bed, she thought to herself.

Carwyn gave her an angry glare at being so rudely tricked but she shook her head and tutted at him in response as if to remind him he agreed with her rules. Without any real fanfare she pulled her top over her head and threw to the side. He smirked slightly when he saw the green bikini top that covered her modestly sized breasts in the gloomy light. She pointedly ignored him as she unzipped her miniskirt and let it drop to a pile on the floor, exposing her matching green side-tie bikini bottoms. Her shoes already having been discarded. Somehow Carwyn got the hint and discarded his ripped open shirt to the side and shook the shorts off his legs alongside the sandals. She shook her head when he made a motion to remove his boxers. He gave her another look of slight annoyance. She figured he probably wasn’t too used to not be in the lead and more used to taking the initiative. That suited her just fine she thought, those kind of partners always tended to resist her a bit more. Which made the night a lot more interesting.

Felyna walked up to the bed in three steps, a dominant smile on her face as she first pushed Carwyn down on the bed and then climbed on top of him. The mirialan scooting backwards slightly towards the bedrest. The two made out again, her hands pinning his arms to the side as her mouth had its way with his. She felt him trying to move his arms but she didn’t budge, at least not yet. She broke away and sat down on his stomach, she could feel his hard on poke her from behind and she fondled it through his boxers behind her back as her other hand caressed his chest, causing him to groan slightly when she gave the turgid member a squeeze. The fact that she also decided to tweak one of his nipples didn’t help much either. She rubbed her crotch against his abdomen, based on his reaction she imagined he could feel what state she was in.

The bed shifted and creaked underneath them as she crawled forwards on all fours over him, her rear swaying side to side as she exaggerated her movements for show. Her army dog tags jingling like a faint bell with every move. Carwyn couldn’t help but to admire her toned body as she moved over him. But he didn’t have much time to do before she pulled her bikini bottoms to the side and grabbed a fistful of his black hair and guided his face towards her exposed crotch as she sank down on her knees over his face.

Felyna let out a moan as his tongue made contact with her aroused clit. She was impressed that he had managed to catch on so quickly and felt his tongue lap at her slit with the eagerness of a puppy. She ground her crotch into his face, smearing juices all over his mouth and chin. She felt his hands grab hold of her thighs for leverage as he continued to eat her out with increased fervour. Felyna arched her back backwards and moaned as the tip of his tongue flicked against a sensitive spot, her breasts standing out on her slender frame. Her aroused nipples making small bumps in the cloth. She let go of her grip of Carwyn’s hair as she untied her bikini top and discarded the item on the floor next to the bed with the faint jingle of metal as her dog tags rested between her now exposed breasts, no tan lines visible on them. She felt a shiver run through her as she felt the cool night air from the open window wash over her hot and flushed skin. Her hands cupped her modest breasts, fingers playing with the small barbell piercing set in her left nipple.

Her hips began to gyrate against Carwyn face as she felt his oral ministrations beginning to take its toll on her composure and bringing her closer to her first climax of the evening. Her eyes were closed as her breathing turned rapid and shallow. Felyna leant against one arm for support herself while her other hand idly played with her nipples. Gritting her teeth she tried to regain some self control, but she had to admit that he was good at this. He knew how to press the right buttons to get her going, and right now she was starting to feel wound up. Her thighs held his head in place between her legs and his hands held onto her thighs as his tongue and mouth did all the magic. By now he had practiced his alphabet about twice over she reckoned. She gasped as he hit another high note, sending another bolt of arousal coursing through her.

Felyna first orgasm began with a long uninterrupted moan as her back arched further and only Carwyn’s grip around her thighs prevented her from toppling backwards as her body tensed up as she came. Her crotch pushed up against his face even harder as she soaked his face further with her juices. Her moan turned into a breathless gasp towards the end as the orgasm reached its peak. Her skin tingled as she felt her arms and legs turning into jelly when the tensed muscles began to relax again as the feeling slipped away. She shuffled back a bit, stretching out her aching legs and finally giving him some breathing room as her grip around his head slackened. His head fell back on the bed with a thump, he was panting heavily from the strenuous activity and lack of air. His lips and lower jaw was wet with her juices but there was still a lusty spark in his eyes, implying he was ready for more. She smiled amused at this apparent defiance as she leaned in close and they shared another intense tongue twirling kiss between each other. Felyna always felt a perverse thrill in tasting herself on her lovers at least once. To her it felt as if they had now been marked as hers.

Without a word Felyna climbed off the bed and Carwyn gave her a curious, and at the same time appreciative, look as she quickly covered the short distance from the bed to a nearby chest of drawers. She saw the disappointment roll over his face as she walked back with a three-pack condoms in her hand. A quick tug on one of the knots sent her bikini briefs to the floor, exposing the small strip of black pubic hair above her crotch, unlike her breasts the tan lines left by her bottoms were obvious. But now she only wore her military dog tags around her neck and a confident smile on her lips. Her slender body was covered in a faint sheen of sweat that only helped to accentuate her body with its toned stomach and muscular thighs in the light that shone through the large window in the room. With the sound of creaking bed springs and jingling metal, Felyna climbed back on the bed. The packet of rubber clenched between her teeth and her lips still curled upwards in a confident and alluring smile.

Freed from its boxer brief prison, Carwyn’s member rose upwards into the night. It was around average in size, its colour was a shade darker than his skin. At its full height it tilted to the right a bit and had a very slight curvature to it. Felyna eyed the thing appreciative for a moment, fondling it surprisingly gently for a while and giving it a couple of encouraging tugs to keep its attention going. To her it actually looked a bit like a cucumber and she hid a wicked smile at the notion of trying to avoid biting down on the thing if she was feeling hungry.

Felyna tore the condom packet open with her teeth and with practiced ease rolled it down the turgid member after giving the head a quick peck. She thought she heard what sounded like a disappointed grunt coming from Carwyn as she did. Tough luck she thought while she gave him a sly look. After checking that her work was up to her satisfaction she stood up, the bed creaking and groaning underneath her again. With her feet planted firmly on either side of him and legs spread wide she grabbed hold of the base of his member, guiding it towards her entrance as she lowered herself down on it. She exhaled the breath she realized she had been holding in and let out an involuntary moan as the tip rubbed against her still sensitive labia. She felt goosebumps ripple over her arms and upper back.

Both of them groaned in unison as the tip of his member slid inside her vagina. Felyna felt herself slowly adjust to it as she slowly sank down on it. She smiled to herself when she saw Carwyn’s hands grab handfuls of the bedcovers in an obvious effort to not grab hold of her. She felt very pleased with him at how well he was learning to temper himself. She figured she would probably have to reward him for good behaviour.  
Later, she thought with a mental smirk.

She started with fucking him slowly. Her hands were planted firmly on her knees as she slowly and rhythmically moved up and down. The bed springs creaking every time their bodies made contact with each other and each impact making her breasts jiggle very delectably. Felyna took the chance to look down at Carwyn from her position as she fucked him, her lips curled upwards in a dominant smile as she could see his eyes never leaving her. She imagined what he might be feeling at being able to see how her body moved with each thrust, the way her toned stomach flexed as her body. To see the way her breasts bounced slightly with each impact, and to see how his member slid in and out of between her legs, the rubbered member already glistening with her juices. But then at the same time not explicitly being allowed to touch anything had to be a frustrating feeling for a man who she assumed based on the way he moved and behaved was used to being in charge when it came to the lovemaking. She bit down on her lower lip as the thrill of the whole situation rushed through her body. Carwyn’s hands were still grabbing handfuls of the covers, and was so far the only real sign of the frustration he was most likely feeling aside from a faint frustrated look in his eyes. For some dramatic flair she chuckled sultry as she teased him by spreading her legs further and rotating her hips.

As Felyna picked up the pace she leant forward, a hand resting on his chest for stability while the other rested on his stomach. Her position brought her face closer to his and her breasts dangled in front of him and jiggled against each other as her pelvis slapped against his in a slowly increasing pace. She moaned slightly at each impact as her green eyes bored into his violet ones. She leaned in closer but not close enough to kiss him. He tried moving his head closer towards her but with a push of her hand on his chest he stopped and his head fell back on the bed. But they were close enough to each other that they could feel the others hot breaths against their face as the exertion slowly began taking its toll on their stamina.

Felyna could feel locks of sweaty hair sticking to her neck and face and was glad she still kept her hair tied up. Despite the open window and the faint breeze outside the air in the room was warm and stagnant. It smelt of cheap washing detergent, sweat and sex. Occasional gusts of cool night air blew inside and sent ripples of gooseflesh over their perspired bodies when it made contact. Underneath her Carwyn grunted slightly as her groin made brief contact with his pelvis. She saw him jaw tense up, either from frustration at not touching her or trying to hold back his climax. His willpower had begun to slip as she felt his hands move up against her feet, his fingers slowly caressing her calves. The sudden soft touch making her jump. Carwyn smiled smugly at her reaction, but instead of glaring at him she pettily twisted one of his nipples, causing him to wince before she stood up on the bed.

On slightly unsteady legs Felyna turned around, presenting her toned posterior to Carwyn she grabbed hold of the slick member and guided it back inside her, another moan slipping from between her parched lips as she sunk down on the shaft. To spite Carwyn she placed her feet over his hands, something she quickly regretted as they slipped away from their bonds and her legs twitched as she felt a single digit drag over the sensitive soles. Felyna bit down her lower lip not to let out a girlish squeal as he sensuously tried to tickle her feet. In response she gave his nutsack a not too gentle squeeze, with a pained groan and a slight annoyed buck of his legs the marauding hands gave her feet one last caress, making her feet flinch, before disappearing. She didn’t even need to look over her shoulder to know that he was smirking.

But pleased that her dominance had been established again Felyna began moving herself slowly once more up and down on his shaft. Another string of moans and gasps eliciting from both their lips as she began riding him. She glanced over her shoulder at him, a playful look in her eyes. Carwyn’s eyes were glued to her butt that jiggled slightly with each impact against his body. His own hips bucked upwards slightly, most likely spurned on by the sight of his shaft sliding in and out between her buttcheeks. She smiled to herself as she assumed he was getting close to his own breaking point by now. Even beneath its rubber coat his member was feeling impatient and twitchy.

Felyna bent forward slightly, she could almost feel Carwyn’s eyes feast over the proffered expanse of naked buttflesh before him and began increasing her pace. Before long her ass was bouncing up and down on his member and the two of them were moaning repeatedly, her dog tags jingling as they bounced around between her breasts. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh being the constant companion to their moans and grunts alongside the near tortured creaking of the bedsprings as they tried to accommodate the intense pair of lovers. She was certainly giving her neighbours a show to remember, she thought with a pleased grin and increased her pace, causing the bed to creak even louder.  
It was a good thing she remembered to hang up the do not disturb sign on the door before they got started.

She felt herself closer to her tipping point and based on the sounds Carwyn was making she figured he was getting close as well, so without missing a beat she lifted herself up and rotated around to face him once more. She felt her body tremble from a minor climax as the shaft slid inside her sensitive sex once more and she moaned from the throat. Felyna grabbed hold of his arms and pinned them above his head as she set upon his member with her hips in a frantic pace. The bed squeaking and creaking louder than their moans. She thought she could hear someone pound their fist against a wall, for a moment she was bound to yell at them to shut up but simply ignored it as she rode the mirialan as hard as she could muster. Her skin coated in a glistening sheen of sweat, hair sticking to her face and head but all that was irrelevant as she slowly felt the knot of sexual frustration between her shoulders disappear layer by layer as she fucked him.

Felyna could feel the evening’s second climax come creeping towards her like an artillery barrage and looking at him she could see he was close as well, she saw the way he gritted his teeth to hold himself back and felt his wrists tense up as his hands balled into fists. His breathing was like hers, shallow and rapid. His hips was responding to her movements in earnest now, bucking upwards to meet her thrusts. She thought she heard his heartbeat in her ears but realized it was her own instead. She leaned in close to him and kissed him hard, their tongues twirling around each other frantically. In her mind she could see almost see the manifestation of her climax as a rope that dangled in front of her face. She stretched out a metaphorical arm out to grab hold of it and let herself be dragged into the current.

It felt as if air was being shoved out of her lungs as the mother of all climaxes slammed into her like an orbital assault. Both her hands and toes curled up into small fists and her body first trembled before going rigid. As her mind exploded she faintly heard Carwyn groan underneath her as his orgasm hit him. She thought she could faintly feel the condom twitch as he deposited his load into it but the thought was lost in the bliss.

She collapsed on top of him in a very non-dominant fashion, her breasts squashed against his torso as her entire body tingled pleasantly as the orgasm slowly ebbed away from her system. She could already feel the first onset of muscle ache set in like a dull throb in her arms and legs but she ignored it as best as she could. She felt Carwyn’s member slowly going limp and slipping out from between her legs. She spent a minute gathering herself before sitting upright on him again.  
“I hope you’re not too worn out from that,” she said as sultry as she could manage as her hands caressed his chest.  
“Of course not,” Carwyn replied cockily with confident smile on his face. It took him a moment to reply though as he swallowed to add moisture to his parched mouth.  
“Good,” was her only comment before she leaned in for another hard kiss on the lips.

When she woke up from her alarm clock in the morning, the sun having already risen over the horizon and the first traces of warmth was in the air, Carwyn was gone. Leaving her only the memories of an intensive night, and a hotel room to match. Not to mention feeling well and truly fucked. Her entire body seemed to ache and mentally scream at her as it slowly woke up. She imagined that you didn’t need the Force to see the glow emanating from her. But she had no real recollection of when he left but the empty spot next to her was cold to the touch. To be fair, Felyna thought, she would’ve done pretty much the same thing.

She glanced at her wristwatch on the bed stand before rolling to the side to avoid the sharp sunlight streaming in from the window. She still had a few hours before she was due for her trip back to base and she might as well leave the others hanging for a little while.  
They deserved as much.


End file.
